New Journeys:Kagome's Story
by detiniysholder
Summary: Kagome finds out that she is a half dragon princess that is gasp Onigumo's SISTER! Don't worry Nar bad Oni good Kikho bashing! She has to deal with learning about dragon customs and deal with mating season, Pairs:InuKag SanMir and others
1. Dreams of the Past

Don't own Inu. Don't care if you review or not but please do!puppy dog eyes During the story I might change the story around.

"Talking" **_'Thinking/Mind Talking'_**

I'm dedicating this chapter to my first two reviewer of this chappie!

**inukag-Spellcaster**

**The8thSin**

This is for you guys THANKS:)

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleeping bag. Each time she did it became more violent until she sprang up with a cold sweet on her face her eyes wide with fear breathing heavily trying to calm herself down from the nightmare she just had. She got up and walked to the river near by the camp.

"Why do I keep having that dream?" She asked her self after washing the sweet from her face.

'**_Well at least I didn't wake up Inuyasha. I would never hear the end of how I should just suck it up and not be such a baby.'_** She sighed not realizing the being watching her from the trees.

'**_What's wrong with her? Every night she wakes up drenched in sweet near panic. All this from a simple dream?' _**Unknown by Kagome Inuyasha had been awake when she woke from the nightmare and had been every night since the dreams had started making sure she was alright. **_'I'll talk to her later to see if she is all right.'_** With that in his mind he went back to the came before Kagome did and found him missing.

Kagome headed back to the camp with her dream running through her head for the millionth time that week.

Kagome's Dream

It starts out with a women that looks like an older version of Kagome with longer hair is giving birth. In the room with her is a man with large scaled wings his hair is a dark brown and is pulled back into a high ponytail. His eyes are deep silver with a tinge of blue making them look almost black. He has fangs, claws, and pointed ears all of this showing that he was not human. He was wearing fine silk cloths showing that he was a lord. Next to him was an old woman who also had wings yet they were slightly smaller than the man's (Ok a/n: Imagine Tsubaki in her younger form but imagine her with my changes.). She had long grey hair, although she looked like a fairly young woman she had an older wiser look in her eyes (which were sea blue by the way) she had a few wrinkles around her eyes. There was also another woman in the room she looked she was the same age as the woman giving birth. She had fire red hair that was pulled up into a bun, she wore a short sleeved kimono that was a shade of red that envied her hair. Her eyes were a demonic green. There was also a young boy peeking in through the door to look. From what you can see he has black hair that is pulled back into a low ponytail. He had onix eyes that gleamed with anticipation as the woman groaned in pain. Then the moans stopped and the next thing herd was a baby crying.

"Oni, you and the others can come in now." The older woman called out as she handed the little bundle to the woman that gave birth. The boy that was peeking in came into the room followed by a monk, a demon slayer, a dog-demon, a human woman that looked like his mate and a few other children. The young boy slowly came up to the woman and stopped a few feet in front of her.

"It's ok Oni, come and meat your new little sister." The woman holding the new born said gently.

"Ok" said the little boy shyly as he walked up and looked down at the little girl in his mother's arms.

The little girl looked up at him and smiled warmly and reached for him.

"Looks like she likes you my son said the man with the large wings said to the boy.

Now that they are all in the room you can see them all clearly. The monk looks strangely like Miroku only he looks older. The demon slayer looks like Sango's father only he looks younger. The Dog- demon is Inu-Tachi(I don't know his real name so I'm calling him Inu- Tachi). The other woman is Inuyasha's mother. The other children are not much older than a few years except the full demon that looked like he was twelve. (I'm going by oldest to youngest) The first one was a full demon with long silver hair and gold eyes. He had two stripes on his face and a crescent moon on his forehead. The next one also had silver hair and gold eyes but he was a half demon instead of full demon. He was just about three years old and on his head were two cute little dog ears. The next one was the spitting image of the monk and was about two years old. The last child was a little girl that was also about two years old. She had brown eyes and brown hair and resembled the demon slayer slightly. You can also see the boy called Oni completely. He has wings like the larger man in the room and like the larger man he is also wearing fine clothing. He also has fangs and claws.

"Riku, we need to speak to you" The monk said to the man with wings. Riku nodded in agreement and got up and followed the monk and the demon.

"You two sense it too then?" Riku asked them after going into another room.

"Yes. She is with no soul." Said the monk.

"But she has a strong spirit. It amazing that she is alive at all even with it." Said Inu-Tachi

"I wonder why she has been given the gift to live without a soul? Do you have any ideas Noriku(I don't know his name)?"Riku asked the monk (oh and for you idiots out there Noriku is Miroku's father. DUH!).

"I have no idea, when Midoriko comes she might be able to give us some answers." Noriku said looking out into the distance in thinking.

"Where is Midoriko anyway she wanted to be present for the birth didn't she?" Asked Inu-Tachi.

"Yes, she did. I hope she didn't run into the dark clan." Said Riku.

In other room

"Oh Kagome she's beautiful" Said Inu's Mother( I don't know her name).

"Yes, truly what are going to name her?" Asked the woman with red hair.

"We don't know yet so far we have been very busy preparing for her birth and protecting her from the dark clan we haven't had time to come up with a name." Said Kagome(don't kill me. It's not what your thinking. But it's a real twist!)

"You better come up with something the naming ceremony is tomorrow!" said the older woman.

"I know mother. But I'm just worried about the dark clan is all." Kagome said sadly looking at the little girl that had been passed around and was now in the little dog eared boy's arms(bet you can't guess who that is!)

"Don't worry about it Kagome, you know that Rishu and all the rest of use are here to help" said the woman with red hair.

Riku, Inu-Tachi, and Noriku came back in to the room. Everyone has held the baby and she is now in her mother's arms.

"All right kids all of you need to get to bed we need to talk now." Said Riku as another man came in.

"Awe can't we listen at the door?" Asked the dog demon child ( Sesshomuru for all you morons)

"Not this time Sessh." Said Inu-Tachi sending the children off to bed with a servant.

"So Rishu, any news of Midoriko?" Riku asked the man that just entered.

The man had greasy black hair that even though it was pulled into a high pony tail came down past his waste. He like Riku had fine clothes. His eyes were untrusting and kept dancing across the room letting them rest eerily on the new born infant every once in a while. He also had fangs, claws and wings. And his skin was a sickly white.

"No, I fear she has run into the dark clan." Said Rishu letting his eyes rest once again in the little form in Kagome's arms.

" There is no other reason she would miss the birth. By the way brother any news about them?" Riku asked Rishu.

"None." Said Reshu.

" No more talk about the dark clan. We need to come up with names for the little one the naming ceremony is tomorrow!" said Kikara (I finally made up a name for Inu's mommy!) trying to cheer everyone up.

"Your right." Kagome agreed. And soon they were all talking about names. Then it started to get late and Kagome was getting tired.

"All right everyone time to leave so the new mother can get some rest." Said the woman in red. They all agreed and left.

After about a few hours the woman in red came in. Kagome felt a presence in the room and woke up.

"Yana what are you doing …." She stopped when she saw that Yana had a dagger in her hand and was poised to attack.

"What's the matter Kagome? Didn't you know that Rishu was the head of the dark clan?." Yana said coldly as she circled around the now standing Kagome."Did you not know that I was his second in command?"

"But Rishu… I thought that …. We're kin…." Murmured Kagome as she clutched her child close to her self protectively.

"KIN? We were never KIN you pathetic little human!" Yana spat as she started coming after Kagome.

She swiped her dagger but missed. Yana was surprised at the speed of the mortal on front of her but continued to attack all the same.

'**_What is this? Why can't I hit her? She isn't even a priestess!_**' Yana thought as she took another swipe at Kagome. This time Kagome fought back. She shot a ball of pure energy at Yana. It hit her directly killing her instantly. Kagome rested against the wall she was drained. Then moments later Rishu came in. He saw Yana on the floor and ran right to her. The he became angry and looked up at Kagome.

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU LITTLE WENCH!" Rishu yelled at the weakened Kagome(Yana is his mate).

"Nothing that she didn't deserve." Kagome shot back.(not the best thing to do in her condition)

"You'll pay for that." He said as he lunged for her. She turned to run but wasn't fast enough for to get away. Then he struck, Slicing her back. At this point Riku came in.

"KAGOME!" '**_DAMN! I'm too late! They have gotten to them._**' Riku thought as he went after his brother. Rishu seeing that Riku's strength was tripled now that he had both mate and child to protect fled through the roof. After he left Riku ran to Kagome's side.

"Kagome, Kagome are all right?" He asked franticly trying to revive her.

"Riku…teach her, protect her from the evil that seeks her." Kagome said weakly to Riku.

"I will I promise." Riku said.

'**_And to you my child, I give you my soul so you can to live without fear of rejection from heaven. I also give you my oath that I will always watch over you._**' This was Kagome's last thought before her soul left her body and became the infant's small body.

Later on that day at the naming ceremony Riku gave the little girl the name Kagome. After his late mate.

Flash Forward

(Still in the dream)

It was a sunny day at what looked like a shrine. In the courtyard there is a little girl that looks like she is about five. She has black hair that comes down to her shoulders. She is wearing white pants (they look like miniature versions of Kikyo's) and a white shirt (its sleeves are really long sleeves that cover her hands unless she pulls them up). She is reading what looks like an ancient scroll under a tree. In the tree is a boy with silver hair, gold eyes, and cute dog ears on his head (hint, hint). He looks like he about eight years old. He jumped down from the tree and now sneaking up behind the girl. In one quick movement he grabs the girl from be hind and pulls her down onto his lap.

"Hey! Inuyasha! Let me go I have to finish reading my scroll." Said the girl as she half heartedly try to get out of his grasp.

"Finish later! You need to take a break. I already Okayed it with our parents." He said as he leaped into the tree with the girl still in his arms (it gets cuter then sadder).

"That means we get to spend time together!" the girl squealed and nuzzled into his chest making the boy blush. The two stayed that way for awhile before Inu spoke again.

"Kagome?"

"Yes what is it Inuyasha?" She asked looking up at him.

"Well I was wondering…if.. you/would/be/my/mate/when/were/of/age?"(spaces for readers) He asked the last part in a rush. The girl's eyes brightened before she said "Of course I will! Let me go tell papa!" She said before giving him a small kiss on the cheek (awwwwwww!). Then she jumped down from the branch they were in and ran of leaving a very dazed half demon. '**_She said yes!_**' He thought as he too ran off to celebrate (think of something on your own I have to get on with the story!).

Kagome ran off to tell her father and brother when she ran into someone. That someone being Rishu.

"Sorry I didn't see you there." Kagome said as she attempted to pass the man only for him to step in front of her.

"You not going anywhere scale slime!" Rishu spat before pulling out his sword.

"Ahhhh! HELP! INUYSHA!ONI!PAPA!" she shrieked as she dodged his fierce attack. In an instant monks, priestesses, demons, and many other creatures were there to help the young girl. But Rishu had help too. In what seemed like a second Kagome was thrown into a room with other children that was deemed safe from attack by her father. Unfortunately Kagome didn't stay. Instead she ran out to aid in anyway she could. Only to be met by a demon. She new the demon as Naraku. As fast as she could manage she drew an arrow and shot him through the heart killing him. She then ran into the direction she last saw her father. He was fighting with Rishu and unfortunately…losing. In one movement Riku was struck down and killed before Kagome's eyes.

"PAPAAAAAAAA!" Kagome screamed as her father was killed. Then Rishu tuned towards her. She ran only to trip over the dieing form that was her now fifteen year old brother. She looked up from his body to see Rishu reaching his hand towards her.

Then everything goes black.

End Dream

Kagome shook her head trying to rid herself of the feeling that all those things in her dream had really happened to her. She eventully fell into a restless nightmare filled sleep.

Above her a certain half demon was having his own problems.

'**_Damn, I need to tell her but with Naraku I can't take any chances. Then there's the whole Kikyo thing. And what if she doesn't feel the same? Ahhh! Why dose this have to be so hard?_**' Inuyasha screamed in his head. After about another half hour of this he too fell asleep.


	2. Happenings & Explenations I

The next day was the usual. Looking for shards and hunting Naraku. It was just about nightfall when they decided to stop (Ok it was more like Kagome making it clear to Inuyasha that they were going to stop by making a nice little hole in the ground in his shape).

"Hey Sango could you help me with the dishes?" Kagome asked Sango after they finished dinner.

"Sure!" She replied helping her take the dishes down to the river that was near by.

While the girls were washing the dishes Inuyasha notice a white snake flying over head.

'**_Crap! Why now? Ahhh! Why can't she come later? Screw it might as well go to see if she has information on Naraku I just hope Kagome doesn't kill me when I get back.'_**(Bad Inu don't leave! She might get killed! Bad me making Inu leave and killing Kagome!). And with that he jumped down from the branch.

"Inuyasha you're not planning to see Kikyo again are you?" Asked Miroku seeing the soul collector fly over head.

" What's it too ya?" Inuyasha asked grouchily.

"It's just that my little sister will be very hurt if you do and I would not like my little sister to have her heart broken again!" Miroku said raising his voice slightly as he spoke. Inuyasha noticed from his scent that he was a lot angrier then he let on and this surprised him considering that the monk rarely got this angry outside their battles Naraku.

"Feh" Was all Inuyasha said before bounding off into the forest to where the snake went.

'**_Inuyasha I meant what I said and if you do break Kagome's heart again I teach you my variation of sit with my wind tunnel'_** Miroku thought as he watched Inuyasha disappear into the woods.

"He went to see her huh?" Kagome asked sadly pulling Miroku from his thoughts

"I'm sorry." He said looking down in shame for not stopping Inuyasha.

"Kagome, if you want we can beat the crap out of him for you.' Sango suggested trying to cheer the hurt girl.

"I'm going to get some firewood were almost out." She said bluntly walking in the opposite direction Inuyasha went.

'**_Inuyasha? Why do you do this to me? If you want her then stop making me think otherwise._**' Kagome thought sadly as she walked aimlessly through the forest. She finally stopped in a large clearing. She dropped to the ground and started crying.

"What's the matter Kagome? Upset?" Asked a cold malice filled voice that could only be called Naraku. Kagome got up quickly looking determined then worried when she realized that she didn't bring her bow and arrows. Seeing this Naraku chuckled at her fear.

"What don't have any weapons? Why don't you get your Inuyasha to help you? Oh, wait he's with Kikyo isn't he? Oh well looks like I'll have to settle with killing you!" Naraku said as he sent a tentacle towards her. She tried get out of the way but failed and the tentacle went strait threw her heart killing her. With that Naraku left. A few moments later she started to glow gold. Then the hole in her chest closed up. Her cloths change as well. Her skirt turned into white pants that look like Inu's. And her shirt changes into a white halter top that didn't have a back. The entire outfit was white silk.

"Wake my child, it is not you time yet." Said a kind voice. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"What happened?" Kagome asked the emptiness.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha had been running after the soul collectors for awhile now. He had been considering going back he just had too many things in his head.

'**_Damn! Kagome's going to kill when I get back or cry and go home. Either way I'm dead. Then again there always the possibility that she won't care._**'

'**_Yes she will_**' said another voice in his head. Now Inuyasha had stopped the second voice was him but wasn't.

'**_What the hell? Were did that come from_**?'

'**_From me you idiot your demon half! And she would care she's our mate!_**' said the other voice

'**_What! She can't we haven't marked her! CRAP! Now I'm talking to myself!_**''****

'**_Not with the bite mark but with the scent mark. And we should get back to her she'll worry or kill us I'm not sure witch._**' Said the demon. Inuyasha turned around and was about to go back when some soul collectors came down and tried to get him to go in the direction Kikyo was in. Then he heard it. The sound of buzzing. Inuyasha heard the sound coming from the collectors. He slashed one and an insect fell on the ground in place of a soul collector.

'**_NARAKU!_**' In an instant he was off in the direction of there camp.

Back With Kagome

"You were killed." Said the kind voice.

"Who said that? Come out!" Kagome said standing up quickly.

"Calm down my child no need to fear me." Said the voice. Then a lilly floated down from the sky. In a burst of light the lilly was replaced with a woman in a long silver/white kimono that looked it could probably fit two of her in it. She looked just like Kagome only she had longer hair and was a little older. Her hair was pulled up with a pin in the shape of a lilly in it.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked the woman suspiciously.

"I am your mother, Kagome. Now come there is much to talk about." The woman said matter-o-factly.

"WHAT! You can't be my mother! My mother is from the future! So am I!" Kagome shrieked.

"Yes I can. No she isn't. And neither are you. Now come. " The woman said in a slightly annoyed tone as she started to walk from the clearing.

'**_What the hell if she wanted to kill me she would have already.'_** Kagome thought as she followed the woman. They walked through the woods in silence for a short while before the came apon a lake. Kagome gasped.

'**_This is the most beautiful pace I have seen outside of the sacred tree!'_** she thought as she looked over the landscape. Around the lake were many blooming sakura(cherry) trees, there was a water fall coming over an overlooking cliff.

"Sit down and I will explain everything." Kagome did as she was told. The woman sat in front of her and waved her hand over the ground that was between them and before Kagome's eyes a stump grew up from no where them with two cups and a teapot on the top.

"Umm…Ok about uh y your story? Kagome asked shakily still trying to process every thing.

"Ah yes my story. Kagome what do remember of your past?" She asked as she picked up the teapot and poured tea into the cup.

"Um not too be rude but what does this have to do with anything?" Kagome asked taking the cup the woman offered shakily. She didn't know why but she felt that she could trust the woman.

"A great deal my child let me tell you a story witch took started a long ago and is still to be written."**SMACK** The woman swatted at her neck then held her hand out in front of her (bet you can't guess!). In a moment a little flat thing pop back into a small figure that Kagome recognized as soon as the woman swatted.

"MYOGA!" Kagome exclaimed seeing the tiny flee in the woman's hand"So it is time then?" Myoga questioned. He jumped down onto the 'table' facing Kagome.

"Yes. I'm glad you came it will help her believe me." The woman said to Myoga.

"I'm right here ya know! Just incase you forgot!." Kagome said annoyed that they were talking about her like she was somewhere else. "And why are you here anyway Myoga?"

"I was summoned when you where killed Lady Kagome." Myoga said reaching for what looked like a tiny cup that had just appeared in front of him.

"Why dose everyone keep saying that?" Kagome esasperated.

"Well that is part of the story you see." The woman said as she set her cup down as she began the story.

"Long ago there was a great war. It was between demons, humans, and dragons. The beings of heaven

new that the humans were greatly out matched and had too send help to stop all of humanity from

being completely wiped of the earth. The decided that the strongest celestal maiden too be born as a

human. She would have all here memories and powers but would be human. So the most powerful

human lord was told and so she was born the princess. She was to return to heaven when she was

finished her duty. But all that changed when she went into a battle to help a dragon village that was

under attack. She was fighting many demons and was winning with the aid of the dragon renforcments

that were sent. At one point in battle she noticed that some children were about to be killed by a

demon in one quick move she took the blow of the demon. This left her badly injured and open for

attack and would have been killed had she not been saved by the king of dragons himself. Like her the

king was battling when he saw the demons head for the children. But he was too far away too save

them and was amazed by the fact that she would do such a thing too save the children. And so when he

saw that she was going to be killed he saved her. After the battle he had her and all the other human

troops brought to his castle to be healed. Over the time that she spent at his castle they learned a great

deal about each other and fell in love. And after time they became mates. Soon after the great demon

lord Inu-Tashi became mates with another human princess. The king's brother took a demon princess

as his mate as well. This was the cause of a great peace over the land with the exception of petty

fighting between a few groups. During the last parts of the war the king and his mate adopted a dragon

boy who helped protect Inu-Tachi's youngest son. He name was Onigumo.


End file.
